Percy Jackson: The Guardian of the Force
by NewWorldFiction
Summary: A one shot of Percy dealing with Anakin after him turning into a dark lord.


**I don't own Star Wars not Percy Jackson. **

**This is a one shot!**

**By NewWorldFiction**

**Percy Jackson: the Guardian of the force.**

Percy Jackson was currently standing at the entrance of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant; His home after leaving Earth when he was called for a new task. Naturally his water powers baffled the Jedi Council and his powers of the force were almost on par with Master Yoda himself. The only complications was his age and the Jedi had no clue of who his parents were. Nevertheless they would have mocked him had he claimed his father was a god: so he played dumb.

Quickly Percy rose in rank among the Jedi Order and earned the nickname; Master Blade, for his skills of the sword. He was so skilled that Yoda was bested by him. However, skills of war was not all Percy was know for, but also for his heroic Loyalty, luck and the fact that he was a kind person. His kindness was extended even to his enemies who, for many, has turned back to the light of the force. Not to mention his mastery in meditation which was strange due to his energetic nature.

These many skills and traits earned him unconditional respect amongst the many members of the Order.

So when he stood at the entrance of the Jedi Temple, a lone figure, against a entire army of rouge clones and a newly turned Sith Lord, many feared for his life.

"Anakin!" Percy called out, his light saber lazily hanging in his grasp.

"Yes Jedi?" Anakin spat, as if the Jedi them self were some vermin.

Percy shook his head sadly, "Was has Palpatine done? Why have you turned on the very people you loved? What's the point? Why have you pledged yourself to him?"

"He promises what you," Anakin pointed accusingly at Percy, "and the order will never do!"

"What would that be? You being a father? Padme? Your mother? Anakin come to your senses, he can't bring your mother back, he can't keep Padme safe! He's a Sith!" Percy yelled over the winds of the storm brewing over them.

Anakin growled, "How do you know of Padme!? Have you been watching me!?"

Percy smiled sadly, "Most believe I'm young and know very much other then the Order Anakin, but I assure you I am very old. I've seen many wars and friends die, some from the very path your following. And Anakin that path brings pain upon all the ones you love."

Anakin stared at him with a cold glare.

Percy continued, "Anakin there's still a chance. Come back, repent you sins."

"Your wrong."

Percy crooked his head, "Am I?"

"You know nothing, you use the force of the Jedi, it tricks you."

Out of the blue, and most to Anakin's shock Percy Laughed.

"Anakin... The Force came to me after my first life. My life as a mortal. The life of war and pain were I lead armies, saw friends and loved ones die. People like you turning to the darkness out of fear. I know much. Much more then the Jedi. The Force adopted me and gave me a chance to continue my Legacy as a teacher. And this Anakin is a lesson."

Anakin ignited his light saber.

"Drop your light saber Anakin, you don't need to fear anymore."

"You lie..." Anakin said through gritted teeth.

"No Anakin, your losing to yourself."

And Anakin lunged, quickly crossing the many meters between them. However Percy stood still. Awaiting Anakin's strike and when Anakin brought his blade down in a downward slash; Percy shot his hand up, water engulfing it, and grasped the blade of light.

A gasp escaped Anakin's lips and the few watching Jedi fortified in the temple had their jaws hit the floor.

With his free hand Percy reached out to the sky and curled his fist, slamming it down. With it, a column if water tore though the stormy sky and collided with the man. Quickly and taking the opportunity, Anakin leaped out, his light saber still in Percy's grasp.

"Anakin," Percy spoke ominously from within the column of water which was slowly becoming its own hurricane, "End this useless battle, lay down your weapons and order your clones to do as well before blood is spilt."

Anakin's voice caught in his throat. He could sense his new master nearing.

"Sidious!" Percy called out.

Slowly a speeder drifted by and in it the breasted threat to the Republic: Dark Lord Sidious.

His eyes slowly widened at the scene before him, he had to come to overlook Anakin's destruction of the Temple and instead finds Anakin utterly defenseless and Percy Jackson surrounded by a hurricane.

His surprised face quickly turned to anger... and a little bit of fear.

"Percy Jackson... What is this?"

Percy smirked, "The failure of your oh so 'Order 66'"

The former chancellor growled and leaped out of his speeder, soaring a several dozen feet and landing safely behind Anakin. "Your failure won't go unpunished Anakin."

"On my dead body." Percy claimed, his hurricane coming to a stop and with the grace of Artemis her self, he lightly stepped out of the subsiding mini-storm.

Drawing a light saber, Sidious, prowled to Percy, fighting stance at ready.

As for Percy he reached into a pocket under his robes and produced something that no one on the a Republic has seen much less used in a hundred millennium: a pen.

The Dark Lord looked at him with disbelief and began tough before Percy uncapped the ancient artifact and it quickly transformed into a 4 foot sword of glittering bronze metal. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Anaklusmos; Riptide, the current that take on by surprise and before you know it you've been washed out to sea."

"But that's imp-" Anakin was cut off by Percy.

"Impossible? Weird? I've heard it all."

"Who are you!?" Sidious practically screamed.

"Oh a little this. A little that. Honestly I forget at times."

Sidious narrowed his eyes.

Percy laughed, "okay fine! I am..." He stopped for dramatic effect, "Persues Jackson, son of Poseidon the god of the seas, Earthshaker, stormbringer, defeater of Kronos, defeater of Gaea, slayer of Titans, Slayer of giants, bane of monsters, hero of Olympus, guardian of the force. Immortal. When I was 12 years of age I delved in the depths of my Uncles realm and returned his symbol of power as well as my fathers and other Uncle. I fought and defeated Ares the god of war. When I was 13 I agitated the dealt monsters, held the sky, fought Atlas, and reduced Artemis the goddess of the moo. and Virginity. When I was 14 I navigated the Labyrinth a maze shaped for your fears and ends no where. When I was on the verge of 16 I defended Olympus with very few against a army of thousands and defeated Kronos. A year later I fell into Tarturas, the place where nightmares are real and survived"

Percy took a breath, "I then defeated Gaea and united the two factions which were embroiled in a civil war. Decades later when I came to pass the Force came to me on my last night of life and gave me the chance to serve the innocent, protect the weak, and defeat the evils of the galaxy when it first began to use it for darkness for eternity. I accepted. I am eons old."

"I am the guardian of the Force."

Everyone stood in shock, awe and fear. In fact some of the younger Jedi and new recruit clones fainted. Of course they had no idea who these gods, places, and battles were but his aura and voice spoke as if it meant a large deal. A galaxy amount of deal.

As for the Dark Lord he said something very intelligent. "Oh."

And faster then anyone could blink he had his godly sword inches his from his heart. Only years of experience and the force saved him. Sidestepping in the nick of time Sidious got only a scratch and quickly retaliated. Swinging his light saber at a horizontal slash. Percy attempted to block and to Sidious he thought he was going to win. After all it was metal. The two blades collided and Riptide held strong, in fact it was even edging into the energy blade.

"Wha..?"

Percy quickly stepped back and straightened his blade parallel with Sidious' and twirled Riptide, throwing the light saber out of the Sith Lord's hands. In complete desperation Sidious used the force and blasted Percy with a push only to receive a strange result. Percy was still there.

Percy smirked and nocked him upside the head with the hilt of Riptide. The Sith passing out cold.

Looking up from the crumpled body, Percy's gaze went to the clones who quickly dropped their weapons. For once the clones surrendered.

As for Anakin he simply stared at Percy.

"I-"

"I'll vouch for you Anakin." Percy said.

"Thank you." Anakin bowed his head in shame.

"I'm just doing my job."

"Anakin why should we trust you much less allow you to stay in the Order. You have betrayed us and broken the sacred rules. You have married Padme and with it, she bares two children." Plo Koon asked, anger laced in his voice.

Anakin stood before the council in chains. Their holograms flickering ever so slightly. His head bowed down in a shame. "All I wanted was to keep my family safe."

"Yet you broke the code you did." Yoda said, waving Plo Koon off.

"I-"

"He did the right thing." Percy said walking into the council room. "He did what I have witnessed many times and those people were always sincere on their reasons."

"How so?" Nerra asked accusingly.

"The first great heroes fading I ever witnesses did something similar. He had allowed Kronos to use him as a vessel to destroy Olympus. But he did it to earn my people respect from the gods but when he relized that how he performed it was wrong he killed himself to prevent Kronos' rising."

"And who is this Kronos is he?" Yoda questioned.

"The Titan of Time."

"Lies! No such thing exists!" Poo Koon yelled.

"Go to the world where the Force began and you will realize how wrong you are."

"Their is much we do not know we do." Yoda pondered as Plo Koon looked at the Jedi Master in shock.

"Will you allow Anakin to continue with the Order?" Percy asked, "or kick him out?"

"First I must see this... Place you speak of."

"I thought so. Better get ready, were on the quick way the Earth." Percy said exactly raising his hand.

"Wha..!" Was all the Jedi masters could say before their world ashes into light and came tumbling on a grassy hill.

The Jedi looks around in shock. All the Jedi masters were in separate worlds at the time of the meeting yet here they were together, hundreds of light years crossed in a second.

Out of the mess of fallen Jedi only one stood and he was walking up the hill to a unusually large line tree with a Golden Fleece resting in one of its branches. Currently some sort of creature wrapped around it.

"Stay away from the dragon. It's here to guard the fleece." Percy gestured the Jedi to come up the hill.

And when they did they were greeted to a very strange yet homely place. It's farm fields reached for miles and many teens were currently training, eating, laughing.

"Wha..." The Jedi were speechless

Percy cleared his throat, emotions clogging it. And right before he spoke he was tackled by a very friendly hellhound.

"What The Kriff is that!" Anakin yelled backing up.

"Oh a hell hound. How you doing Ms. O'Leary."

He receiving a slobbery response. Laughing Percy got up.

"Welcome to Earth. Welcome... To camp half-blood."

**Fin. **


End file.
